1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and, particularly, to a power conversion circuit, and an electronic device with the power conversion circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic device, such as mobile phone, tablet computer, media player, usually has an audio play back function. Therefore, a power amplifier is a necessary component in the electronic device with the audio play back function. Usually, there is need to provide positive voltage and negative voltage to power the power amplifier at the same time by using a power conversion circuit. However, the common power conversion circuit is complex and expensive.
A power conversion circuit and an electronic device with the power conversion circuit, to overcome the described limitations is thus needed.